Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon
-새털라이트 캐논 팔콘 | pt_name = Ataqueraptor - Falcão Canhão Satélite | es_name = Asaltorrapaz - Halcón del Cañón Satélite | ja_name = －サテライト・キャノン・ファルコン | romaji_name = Reido Raputāzu - Sateraito Kyanon Farukon | trans_name = Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon | image = RaidraptorSatelliteCannonFalcon-BLLR-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Winged Beast | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 8 | atk = 3000 | def = 2000 | passcode = 23603403 | materials = 2 Level 8 Winged Beast monsters | effect_types = Trigger, Condition, Quick | lore = 2 Level 8 Winged Beast monsters If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a "Raidraptor" monster as material: You can destroy all Spells and Traps your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Quick Effect: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 800 ATK for each "Raidraptor" monster in your GY. | fr_lore = 2 monstres Bête Ailée de Niveau 8 Si cette carte est Invoquée par Xyz en utilisant un monstre "Raidraptor" comme Matériel : vous pouvez détruire toutes les Magies/Pièges contrôlées par votre adversaire. Votre adversaire ne peut ni activer de cartes ni d'effets en réponse à l'activation de cet effet. Effet Rapide : vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel de cette carte, puis ciblez 1 monstre face recto contrôlé par votre adversaire ; il perd 800 ATK pour chaque monstre "Raidraptor" dans votre Cimetière. | de_lore = 2 Monster vom Typ Geflügeltes Ungeheuer der Stufe 8 Falls diese Karte als Xyz-Beschwörung beschworen und dabei ein „Überfallraptor“-Monster als Material verwendet wird: Du kannst alle Zauber- und Fallenkarten zerstören, die dein Gegner kontrolliert. Dein Gegner kann weder Karten noch Effekte als Reaktion auf die Aktivierung dieses Effekts aktivieren. Während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers: Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen und dann 1 offenes Monster wählen, das dein Gegner kontrolliert; es verliert 800 ATK für jedes „Überfallraptor“-Monster in deinem Friedhof. | it_lore = 2 mostri Bestia Alata di Livello 8 Se questa carta viene Evocata Xyz utilizzando un mostro "Raidraptor" come materiale: puoi distruggere tutte le Magie e Trappole controllate dal tuo avversario. Il tuo avversario non può attivare carte o effetti in risposta all'attivazione di questo effetto. Effetto Rapido: puoi staccare 1 materiale da questa carta, poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro scoperto controllato dal tuo avversario; esso perde 800 ATK per ogni mostro "Raidraptor" nel tuo Cimitero. | pt_lore = 2 monstros do Tipo Besta Alada de Nível 8 Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Xyz ao usar um monstro "Ataqueraptor" como Matéria: você pode destruir todos os Cards de Magia e Armadilha que seu oponente controla. Seu oponente não pode ativar cards ou efeitos em resposta à ativação deste efeito. Durante o turno de qualquer duelista: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card e, depois, escolher 1 monstro com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; ele perde 800 de ATK para cada monstro "Ataqueraptor" no seu Cemitério. | es_lore = 2 monstruos de Tipo Bestia Alada de Nivel 8 Si esta carta es Invocada Xyz usando un monstruo "Asaltorrapaz" como Material: puedes destruir todas las Cartas Mágicas/de Trampa que controla tu adversario. Tu adversario no puede activar cartas o efectos en respuesta a la activación de este efecto. Durante el turno de cualquier jugador: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz, y después seleccionar 1 monstruo boca arriba que controle tu adversario; éste pierde 800 ATK por cada monstruo "Asaltorrapaz" en tu Cementerio. | ja_lore = 鳥獣族レベル８モンスター×２ ①：このカードが「ＲＲ」モンスターを素材として 召喚に成功した場合に発動できる。相手フィールドの魔法・罠カードを全て破壊する。この効果の発動に対して、相手は魔法・罠・モンスターの効果を発動できない。②：このカードの 素材を１つ取り除き、相手フィールドの表側表示モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターの攻撃力は自分の墓地の「ＲＲ」モンスターの数×８００ダウンする。この効果は相手ターンでも発動できる。 | ko_lore = 비행야수족 레벨 8 몬스터 × 2 ①: 이 카드가 "RR(레이드 랩터즈)" 몬스터를 소재로서 엑시즈 소환에 성공했을 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 상대 필드의 마법 / 함정 카드를 전부 파괴한다. 이 효과의 발동에 대하여, 상대는 마법 / 함정 / 몬스터의 효과를 발동할 수 없다. ②: 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거하고, 상대 필드의 앞면 표시 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하여 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터의 공격력은 자신 묘지의 "RR(레이드 랩터즈)" 몬스터의 수 × 800 내린다. 이 효과는 상대 턴에도 발동할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Winged Beast | archseries = Raidraptor | supports_archetypes = Raidraptor | stat_change = Your opponent's monsters lose ATK | action = * Applies effects if Xyz Summoned using specific Xyz Material * Activates upon Xyz Summon | m/s/t = * Destroys your opponent's Spell Cards * Destroys your opponent's Trap Cards * Prevents activation of your opponent's Effect Monsters * Prevents activation of your opponent's Spell Cards * Prevents activation of your opponent's Trap Cards | summoning = * 2 Xyz Materials * Requires Type specific Xyz Materials | database_id = 12211 }}